broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Nicolia Cherubin
|Mane = with streaks |Coat = |Nicknames = Nikki, Nico, Nicole, BinBin |Owner = Pandora |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Misc 1 Text = |Cutie Mark = |caption2 = Nicolia Cherubin's human counterpart |image2 = Nikki EQG.png |tab2title = Human |image2width = 110px}}Nicolia Cherubin is a female unicorn pony from Canterlot and a teacher at the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns. She is also a head of the Panies C.S.P. group. History 'Background' Nicolia Cherubin used to reside in Canterlot, but decided to move from her home to join the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns and became a teacher for the members at the C.S.P. due to her knowledge in magic. After Myra Beau's betrayal, Nicolia was promoted as a new head of the Panies C.S.P. group. She was very excited and proud to have been chosen for that spot, to which Serina Charades remarked that Nicolia Cherubin had the potential to become a great C.S.P. head. 'Present' After being promoted, Nicolia Cherubin works with Adeline Beau to stop crime in Equestria, while working as a teacher at the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns. Depiction during the film ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In the human world, Nicolia Cherubin's human counterpart is a new student transferred from another school to Canterlot High School and will sometimes train and help other students. She is well known around the school and is shown to be very popular. Personality Nicolia Cherubin is a tough teacher and makes sure her students are very well prepared for anything. She's very strict when it comes to discipline and won't stand for any laziness or else they'll be running 10 laps around the whole CSP branch ''outside without a jacket and levitate the biggest objects in the room. Nobody talks back to her for fear that things will become even worse than what she has already planned for them. Nicolia always has a stern face on her and is very cocky. She is also shown to have an ego, but not that much. Skills 'Magic' Nicolia Cherubin is shown to be very skilled in using magic. As a member of the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns, Nicolia is able to use a spell to detect others who are lying. 'Miscellaneous' She also has the ability to intimidate some ponies, which she sometimes does to the C.S.P. members she teaches. Relationships Myra Beau Myra Beau and Nicolia Cherubin were once good friends. After she left the C.S.P., Nicolia was enraged by that fact and confronted her about their friendship. As a result, they are now enemies. Quotes :"Alright lovelies! GET TO IT!" :— Nicolia Cherubin :"You betrayed us Myra! I thought you were a friend, but no! I guess our friendship means nothing to you now?" :— To Myra Beau Training *"If ya got time to talk, ya got time to run! DOUBLE TIME!" *"I wouldn't stand there doing nothing all day! Unless ya wanna have more work to do later?" *"Follow my directions, no questions asked, and we'll get along like two peas in a pod!" *"FOR CELESTIA'S CROWN! GET IT RIGHT!" Daily Life *"Take life straight on and never loose confidence." *"Stop whining about yer problems and sit up straight!" Gallery WikiBrony-wordmark.png|Nicolia Cherubin on the Bronies wiki word mark. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:C.S.P. Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Teachers